1. Field
Embodiments relate to an energy storage system which has a plurality of battery trays installed on a rack, and to a method for setting an identification code to a tray for the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been research on smart grid systems which flexibly adjust supply of electricity in connection with a variety of information and communications technologies, in order to effectively eliminate mismatches between electricity usage and electricity production and prevent waste due to oversupply of electricity and overloads due to electricity supply shortage. That is, a smart grid system is equipped with an energy storage system which stores electricity when electricity consumption is low and supplies stored electricity, along with produced electricity, to consumers when electricity consumption is high.
The energy storage system is equipped with battery packs, each consisting of rechargeable batteries to store produced electricity therein. The energy storage system can be used in electric vehicle charging stations that supply electricity for charging of electric vehicles, as well as in smart grid systems.
In an example, the energy storage system may be configured by installing a plurality of battery packs on a battery tray, installing the plurality of battery trays on a rack, and keeping the plurality of racks in a container. A battery pack is configured by assembling a plurality of rechargeable batteries into a variety of structures and electrically connecting them.
In order for the energy storage system to control the batteries, communication is established between a tray BMS (battery management system) provided in a battery tray and a rack BMS. In this instance, an identification (ID) code is assigned to the tray BMS of each battery tray.